


Deep Talks

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arguing, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Meme, Memes, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegetables, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie, Stan, Bill, and Rich all have a deep conversation together--one full of knowledge, philosophy, and some goddamn common sense, thank you very much.Oneshot/drabble





	Deep Talks

The four of them were walking home from school one sunny Tuesday afternoon. They were just sort of talking about bullshit. But that was what friends did, right? So no real big surprise there. 

"Knowledge," Eddie was saying wisely as he walked. "Is knowing that a tomato is a fruit." And it was too, everyone knew that, even if it was weird to think of it like that. "But wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad."

"T-that w-uh-as d-d-deep." Bill said. 

"Philosophy is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie." Richie piped up suddenly, eyes twinkling. Dumbass. 

"T-hat w-uh-as deep-per."

"And common sense is knowing that ketchup isn’t a damn smoothie." Stan said in a superior voice. "Idiot, Richie."

And idiot he was. But they all were on some level. Losers. That's what made them friends.  


End file.
